Users of a social network often share content with other users of the network. Different content may exist such as photos, news feeds, bookmarks, and websites, among others. This content may be posted or otherwise shared on the social network sites to those associated with the user. This may provide the user with a way to show support for, show an interest in, or promote awareness of the subject of the content. The total amount of content viewable on the social networking site by a user may depend on the number of other users the user has associated him/herself with as well as how much information is shared to the social group by those other users.